After the Storm
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Elizabeth is struggling with almost losing Jack, can he help her come back?
1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since Rosemary and Lee's wedding. Elizabeth was struggling to sleep at night. She would get a few hours but her dreams kept her awake. She would always be dreaming of Jack and she would always lose him, every time. He was always dead when she found him in the river.

This particular night, she gave up and decided to stay awake after the same dream haunted her three times. She came downstairs, started the water for tea and sat down at the table. She thought about Jack as she waited for her tea. She loved him very much and knew he loved her too, but they had not spoken of the day he was hurt and when he was sick and she was deeply affected by it. It was starting to effect their relationship, causing her to snip at him or just push him away.

He seemed to be the same as before the accident. He worked just as hard and just as much. He was just as kind and loving and treated her just as thoughtfully as he always had. She had not spoken of her dreams to anyone but Abigail. Abigail urged her to tell Jack, knowing he would help her through it, but Elizabeth didn't want to worry him after what he had been through and so she dealt with it alone, even though dealing with it, was not what she was doing.

Jack was getting up for the day to do rounds. He wanted to go early so he could stop by Elizabeth's house and speak with her. He was starting to get very concerned about her. She was acting different lately. She was short with him and he felt as though she was trying to push them apart. She would look away when he looked at her and she had large, dark circles under her eyes and cried easily. He needed to find out what was wrong because he missed his Elizabeth, the warm, caring, compassionate woman he fell in love with so long ago. He needed her more than he needed breath. She was his life.

Around eight o'clock that morning, Elizabeth heard a knock on the door. She looked down at her robe and tied it shut around her slim waist. She put her hair behind her ears and opened the door.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok? You look like you've been crying."

"Jack. It's early. Why are you here?" She looked past him instead of at him.

"I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

She stepped aside, letting him enter her home. She used to light up when she would see him. He missed seeing her smile.

He walked in and looked around. The normally clean home he was used to seeing, was cluttered and unkept. He looked at her face closely, seeing the now ever-present dark circles, the tear stains on her cheeks. She was still the most beautiful woman he knew, but something was unsettled in her and he needed to find out what it was.

He walked up close to her and reached for her hand.

"Jack, what did you want to talk about? I really need to get dressed and get to town." She walked to her kitchen and leaned against the counter, her arms folded across her body, closing herself off from him. He walked closer. Before she knew it, he was directly in front of her, his hands gently on her forearms, unfolding them. "Why are you….?"

"Don't push me away, Elizabeth. Tell me what's wrong." He put his hands on her face, gently forcing her to look at him.

"Nothing's wrong." She was fighting the feelings she was having right then. She wanted to collapse into his arms and tell him but her Thatcher stubbornness was winning. She stepped back and started cleaning, so she wouldn't need to look at him.

Jack watched her from his chair at the table, for the next half hour.

"Are you just going to sit there all day and watch me, Constable?" Usually when she called him that, she was teasing, but her tone suggested annoyance.

"Whatever it takes for you to let me in. I'm not going anywhere."

She walked upstairs and dressed and tied her hair back loosely. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked unhappy and tired. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen.

"Do you see what I do?" Jack was standing in the doorway.

"Probably not." She tried to pass him in the doorway but he grabbed her arm.

"Hang on." He pulled her to the mirror and stood behind her. "Tell me what you see, Elizabeth."

"Jack, I don't have time for this."

"Make time. Stop being stubborn and answer my question, please."

"I'm not stubborn." He laughed gently.

"You are just as stubborn, if not more so, than I am. There is no use in denying it."

She started to walk away, but he pulled her back, keeping his one hand on her arm and the other around her waist. "What do you see?" he asked again, quietly.

"I see me."

"What about you?"

"I don't know what you want, Jack." She was getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Fine, I will tell you what I see, Elizabeth. I see a beautiful, smart, lovely woman who is hurting. I see the woman that I love more than anything, pushing me away instead of loving me back." He turned her around so they were facing each other. Her eyes held tears, the tears she only cried to herself, lately. They were going to fall any moment if he kept talking. "I love you, Elizabeth. I need you in my life and I feel like I'm losing you. Please talk to me."

The tears were falling and she was powerless to stop them. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She welcomed him this time, stepping into him, letting herself love him back. She missed him and the way he held her, like she was fragile and could break, always so gentle. "I can't sleep Jack," she blurted. "Every time I try, I just relive that day over and over."

"What day, Elizabeth?"

"The day I found you in the river." She pulled away, turning around, away from him. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"You found me? What do you mean? I thought Frank and Lee found me."

"No, it was me." She shut her eyes, sobbing. She could still see him, as if it was happening right in front of her, down the hill, hanging over that tree in the water, motionless, like he was dead. "Faith told me that if you were out there in the river much longer, you wouldn't have survived."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He put his hands on her shoulders, feeling her shake with emotion.

"I didn't think it mattered."

"It matters to me, Elizabeth."

"When I go to sleep, I always get there too late. You are always dead. Every time. Over and over. I've lost you so many times, it physically hurts me to think about it. I think I know what it feels like to have my heart break."

"Elizabeth, I'm not go…" She turned and looked at him.

"Don't say it, Jack," she interrupted. "You can't promise that. You can't. What I know for sure is that I cannot lose you again. If I do, I won't make it." She walked out of the room and down the stairs to her living room. She sat on her new couch she finally got last week. She had wanted one for a long time, somewhere she and Jack could sit and talk, holding each other, talking about their future. She had ordered it before the flood happened. Now, she didn't want to think about the future, because she didn't know how long she would have him, and without him….

Jack walked downstairs to find her. She was sitting on the couch, crying. He sat down next to her, putting his hand on her back. "Elizabeth, please don't give up. I can't lose you either."

"I can't do this, Jack. Can you please go?"

"You're kicking me out?"

"I need to be by myself."

"You're pushing me away, but it doesn't make any sense. If you do that, you're losing me, aren't you?"

"Jack, I don't know how to do this. I am so lost."

"Let me in, Elizabeth. We can do this together." He took her hand, holding it to his chest. "We need each other." He somehow needed to convince her that she needed him to help her. "I need you."

She looked at him, finally. He was so panicked. She was so scared of living without him, she was driving him away to protect her heart. But what about his heart? What would happen to him if she gave up? She didn't know but she loved him so much she couldn't push them to that point. She felt trapped in the middle.

He looked back at her and leaned closer. "Please don't do this." She nodded, touching his face gently.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to go." She tilted her face toward his, kissing him, holding her hand on his face, loving him. He kissed her back, not wanting to let go, pulling her closer. She was finally letting him in and he couldn't lose her, he wouldn't. He pulled away, breathless, after a few moments, looking at her. The expression on her face wasn't as confused as it was before. She was relieved.

"Elizabeth, Honey?" She quickly wrapped her arms around him, asking him for comfort. He, of course, held her as she wanted, tightly, but gently, against him, as they reclined on the couch.

Her head was tucked safely against his chest, her arm around his stomach. In her mind, he was where she needed him. She wasn't confused anymore. Now she just wanted him to stay with her forever.

"Jack?" She sat up and looked at him.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Are you ok?"

"I don't know, but we still need to talk."

"Ok, well, let's talk."

"I don't know how to start." She sat up completely and tucked her legs underneath herself.

"Just take your time. I'm here to listen. I'm not going anywhere." He took her hand and held it in his lap.

"I guess, first, I want you to know that you mean everything to me, and when I almost lost you, I lost myself, I guess. It's such a strong, intense feeling to love you. It overwhelms me, sometimes." He nodded and kissed her hand. He looked at her, telling her to continue. "I think that's why the dreams of you dying hurt so much. You are a part of me, a part of my heart, and even though I knew you hadn't died, really, it felt so real, because it was what I had always feared would happen. The only thing I could think of to do, was push you away so I couldn't get hurt anymore. Maybe if I didn't love you so much, it wouldn't hurt so much. Instead it hurt me more, and it hurt you and I'm so sorry for that."

"Its ok, I'm ok. I didn't die and you didn't lose me. You won't lose me, even if your dreams say that you will." She looked down at their hands, their fingers gripping each other's, holding tight. "I know, because of my job, that will always be in the back of your mind, but you can't let being afraid push us apart. No one ever knows what will happen to the people we love. We just need to live life making sure we show each other how much we care, so there's never any doubt."

He kissed her cheek and then her lips. "I'm going to love you, forever, Elizabeth." He kissed her again and pulled her close. "Don't forget that, ok?"

"Ask me Jack. Don't wait anymore." He looked into her eyes. He knew what she was talking about and she was tired of waiting and, truth be told, so was he.

"Elizabeth, marry me." She didn't answer, she just kissed him, tears running down her face, mixing with his. He had her answer and he was overjoyed. It wasn't how he had imagined, but it was a perfect moment and neither of them would forget it.

"Yes," she mumbled against his neck as she held on to him. The relief she felt now, was completely overwhelming and she began to feel exhaustion hitting her as a result of all her sleepless nights and the emotion she had been fighting with for so long. She snuggled deeper against him, falling asleep in his arms.

He could hear her breathing slow down and even out, figuring she was falling asleep. He was perfectly willing to hold her as long as it took for her to feel safe and rested. While she was sleeping, he had a lot of time to think. He thought about their future and the family he wanted to have. He thought about how her family might react to their engagement, but also how happy he was that they could finally move forward, no matter what that reaction was. The house he was going to build would be perfect, but they could live here, until it was done.

"Jack?" she jerked as she woke up.

"Shhh. I'm here, go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

They woke up a couple hours later in each others arms. She opened her eyes and realized where she was and who she was lying next to and smiled, for the first time in a long time. She looked over at the man next to her, her fiancé. She had never slept next to him before and she had to admit, it was something she definitely wanted to experience again, soon.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Hi, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you have any bad dreams?"

"No, I'm so glad." She laid her head back on his chest and yawned.

"Me too." He kissed her forehead and moved to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to town."

"We are?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"First we are going to find my Mom and then Abigail and then Lee and then Frank."

"Why do we need to find them?"

"If we are going to get married, we need my Mom and Abigail. I need Lee to be my witness since you have Abigail and then I think you can figure out why we need Frank."

"Jack? We are getting married today?"

"Why not?"

"What about my family? Or a dress or a honeymoon? There are so many details we need to talk about."

"Let's face it, Elizabeth. Your family will not be happy we are getting married and will most likely try to stop us. My Mom completely supports us and Abigail is here."

Elizabeth knew he was right about her family. Abigail was as much a mother or a sister to her as her own. Why wait? "I'm going to go change. I'll be down soon." They stood up and smiled shyly at each other. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too." She smiled and walked upstairs to put on her dress, the one she would be married in. She looked through her clothes and she found it, the dress she wore on their first date. It was perfect.

She dressed quickly, did her makeup and put on a little perfume. Now when she looked in the mirror, she liked what she saw. She wasn't sad or unhappy or hurting anymore. She was excited and ready to marry her best friend. The handsome Mountie that had her heart almost from the very moment she met him.

Jack paced downstairs as he waited. He was having a hard time believing this was actually happening. The exasperating, wonderful, kind, loving, beautiful woman that he loved, was going to be his wife. He couldn't believe she agreed to do it today. It wasn't like her to be impulsive, but he was glad this was the day she decided to start. He heard the stairs creek and he looked up. She was coming down with a smile on her face. He smiled back, finding it hard to breathe, to remember what to do next.

"Jack? Are you ok?" she giggled. He looked frozen in place.

"Um…yes. Of course. You look beautiful, Honey." She loved that he called her that. "Are you ready?"

He took her hand and squeezed gently.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go get married." She took a deep breath and smiled. She was leaving the house as Miss Thatcher, and would be coming back as Mrs. Thornton. She looked around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything and followed him out the door.

They walked into town, arm in arm. "I need to go get ready. Can I meet you at Abigail's?"

"Of course. I'm going to run to the mercantile and then I'll be there." He kissed her cheek and walked into the jail.

Elizabeth walked over to the mercantile and looked around to see who was in the store. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no one except Ned Yost. "Mr. Yost?" she whispered.

"Miss Thatcher, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Yost, I need to buy a ring, or rather, two."

"Ok, let me get my catalog."

"No, I need it today."

"What kind of rings, Miss Thatcher?"

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise to keep it between you and me."

"Of course, Miss Thatcher."

"I need a wedding ring for Jack and one for me. Plain gold is perfect. Do you have any?"

He thought for a moment and then went under the counter and pulled out a small black bag. When he opened it, three gold wedding bands fell out. One of them was smaller and more delicate, so she assumed it must be for a woman. The other two were more what she needed. "I'll take these two, Mr. Yost." She handed him the smaller one and one of the other two. "Can you put them on my account?"

"Of course."

"Now remember what you promised me, Mr. Yost." He nodded with a smile on his face.

Jack was putting on his blue suit. He couldn't get the tie quite right and he was getting frustrated. He had no idea if she knew how, but maybe Elizabeth could help him with it, so he took it with him. He stopped by his desk to grab her ring and looked around. "We'll be back to get you later, boy," he said to Rip, who wagged his tail. He put the box in his pocket and walked out the door toward Abigail's.

He walked in to find Elizabeth talking to his mother and Abigail. "Morning ladies." He winked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Ok, Son. What's going on? Lizzie won't spill the beans about why she's all dressed up and now you show up in your suit? Don't lie to your mother!"

Jack chuckled as Elizabeth stood and came over to him. "I would never lie to you, Ma."

"I should hope not."

Elizabeth nodded at him to tell their news. "This morning, I asked Elizabeth to marry me and she said yes."

"Well, it's about time," Charlotte muttered. "I'm so happy for you both."

"So am I! Congratulations!" Abigail hugged them both. "So why are you all dressed up?"

"We decided to get married today," Elizabeth said.

"Today? Oh my! There's so much to plan," Abigail looked around, not knowing where to start.

"Abigail, you don't have to do anything. We just need to find Frank. Is he at the church?"

"Yes, I believe he is. But you need flowers and a reception and…."

"No, we don't. Simple is better. There is no need to go to any trouble." She turned to Jack. "I went to The mercantile and bought us rings." She put them in his hand and looked up and smiled.

"Honey, speaking of rings, I didn't have your engagement ring with me when I proposed." He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. She looked at it, simple and beautiful. A small square diamond with a tiny ruby on either side in a gold band. The wedding ring would go well with it. He slipped it on her finger and smiled. "Perfect fit."

"Thank you, Jack. It's exactly what I need. Perfect." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He took her hand and weaved his fingers through hers. "I need to go find Lee. I'll meet you at the church?"

"I'll be there." She watched him leave and looked at her ring.

"Lizzie, congratulations. I'm so happy you are going to be in the family."

"Thank you, Charlotte. So am I." She looked at Abigail's face and she had tears on her cheeks.

"Abigail?"

"I'm just so happy for you."

"Will you be my matron of honor?"

"I would love to. I better go get ready." She hugged Elizabeth again and ran up the stairs.

"Lee, are you here?" Jack called as he looked around his office.

"Jack, my friend! Don't you look nice. What's the occasion?"

"My wedding."

"What? You're getting married today?"

"Now, actually. I was wondering if you would be my best man?"

"Yes, I would be truly honored. As your friend and best man, though, I need to tell you that you need a tie to complete your ensemble."

"I have it. I couldn't get it to lay right. I was going to have Elizabeth help me, but I forgot."

"Nerves is my guess. I'll help you." Jack gave it to him. "So, Jack? What's the rush? Why today?"

"It's a long story, but basically life is too short to put important things off. We've been together a long time and we're ready."

"You certainly are. I've never seen anyone more in love than you are. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you. Ready to go?"

"Let's do it."

Jack and Lee walked in to the church to find Frank. He was standing up front with Elizabeth, Abigail and Charlotte. Frank looked at Lee and Jack as they walked up the aisle. "Jack, Elizabeth tells me you want to get married today."

"Yes, we do. Do you have time?" He took Elizabeth's hand and squeezed nervously.

"Of course. Why don't we get started? Elizabeth, if you and Abigail will head to the back of the church."

"Pastor, I don't need to walk down the aisle, do I? I don't have anyone to give me away, so we can just start here."

"I'll give you away, Elizabeth." Everyone looked down the aisle to see who the voice belonged to.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I heard voices in here so I came to check it out. I can walk you down the aisle, if it's ok with you." She nodded and walked to the back of the church with Abigail when Rosemary burst in.

"Rosemary! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I went to the mill and Hickam told me Lee went somewhere with Jack and so I went to the mercantile first to try to find them and Ned suggested looking at the church so here I am."

"Whoa, Rosemary! Take a breath. First of all, I will have to remember to never confide in Ned. He obviously can't keep a secret to save his life."

"Secret? What secret?" Rosemary's face lit up.

"I guess I might as well tell you, since it's happening now. Jack and I are getting married."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now you are welcome to stay. If you want to, go take a seat."

"You need a piano player to play the Wedding March, don't you?"

"I suppose we do." She stared at Rosemary.

"Oh, now! Ok, I'm going." Rosemary left Abigail, Bill and Elizabeth alone again. They all chuckled.

"I should have known she would show up," Elizabeth said as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

The music started and Abigail started her walk to the front. After she arrived and stood next to Frank she looked back and signaled to Rosemary. Bill offered his arm and Elizabeth took it, grateful for his support in getting to the front as she was getting a little nervous. She kept her walk steady to match Bill's. She looked at Jack and caught his eye. He smiled at her, keeping her gaze for the rest of her walk to him.

When they reached the front, Bill took her hand and put it in Jack's. Jack took both of her hands and weaved his fingers together with hers, pulling her closer. He smiled. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered back.

"Dear friends, we have gathered today to show our love and encouragement to Jack and Elizabeth as they start their journey together. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," Bill responded and then took his seat.

"Jack repeat after me…"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could say our own vows?"

"Sure, if you would like. Why don't you go first, since I'm guessing you just surprised your lovely bride with this news, judging by the look on her face." Everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry, Honey. You don't have to, I just wanted to say a few things."

"Its fine, Jack. I'm sure I'll come up with something." Jack squeezed her hands and looked in her eyes.

"I just want to tell you that I feel incredibly lucky to have you in my life, and now as my wife. I know that things haven't been easy for us in the past, and I know our future could be the same, but I am so thankful that you will be with me every step of the way. I love you with all of my heart, Elizabeth, and I promise to always make sure you know that. Thank you for saying yes, for marrying me." He kissed her gently and wiped a tear off his cheek, not releasing her hand.

She looked down, trying to compose herself, not sure exactly what she wanted to say, but she knew it would come to her. She looked up into Jack's beautiful eyes, shining with fresh tears. "Jack, I want you to know that you are my best friend. You are the person I want to see when something wonderful happens and the person I want to run to, for comfort when something bad happens. I can't live without you beside me, and I'm so grateful you chose me to be your partner. I promise to always support you and encourage you and try to make you happy. Thank you for asking me, finally, to be your wife."

Everyone laughed, including Jack, through his tears.

"Jack, please take Elizabeth's hand and this ring and repeat after me." Jack took the small ring and her left hand.

"With this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live." He slipped the ring on her finger and repeated the words.

"Elizabeth, please take this ring and Jack's hand and repeat after me."

"With this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live." She put the ring on his finger and looked at him, trying not to cry and repeated what Frank said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Jack." Jack put his hands on her face and gently pulled her in, capturing her lips with his. She moved her arms around his waist and pulled him closer, getting effectively lost in their first kiss as husband and wife. After a moment, Jack pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you," she said back.

"May I introduce to you, Jack and Elizabeth Thornton." Everyone clapped and walked up to the couple to congratulate them.

Abigail hugged Elizabeth for a moment. "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Abigail."

"Why don't you come over for dinner in a few minutes? I'll cook and we can celebrate."

"I'll see what Jack wants to do. I don't know if he has anything planned."

Jack walked over and slipped his arm around Elizabeth's waist, kissing her cheek. "Ladies?"

"Jack, Abigail asked if we could come over for dinner."

"Sure, that's very nice, Abigail. We'll come over."

"Great, I'll go get dinner started." She walked quickly toward the back of the church and left.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and smiled. "Hey husband. You look pretty handsome today."

Jack stepped close to her, so close she could see the brown specks in his green eyes. "Thank you, wife. You take my breath away." He leaned toward her and kissed her.

Charlotte cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Son. I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm going to say goodbye."

Elizabeth's cheeks turned red and Jack turned around, acting like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "That's ok, Ma. Aren't you coming to Abigail's for dinner to celebrate with us?"

"No, I'm not feeling very well. I'm going to go rest." She had her arm over her stomach and she looked pale.

"Charlotte? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm fine dear. I just need to sleep. Welcome to our family, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Charlotte. For everything." She nodded and walked out of the church.

"Jack, I'm worried. She didn't look right."

"I know. Later after dinner, we'll go check on her. If she's not better, we'll have Faith check on her."

"Ok." He took her hand and squeezed gently.

"She'll be ok. She's a strong woman. She never got sick when we were growing up."

Elizabeth wasn't convinced, but she didn't want anything to ruin their evening, so she decided to try not to worry. She took Jack's arm and walked over to Abigail's with him. When they walked in they greeted Frank and Lee and Rosemary who were drinking tea in the parlor. "I'm going to go see if Abigail needs help with anything," Elizabeth said with a kiss to her husband's cheek.

"Abigail?"

"Elizabeth Thornton! You go spend time with your new husband. I can take care of things in here."

"Jack's fine. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, ok. Sorry. What is it?"

"I'm worried about Charlotte. I think she's sick. Did she seem ok earlier to you?"

"I guess she was quieter than usual, but not enough for me to worry at the time. Why do you think she's sick?"

"For one, she's not here, but she said she didn't feel well and she was pale and had her arm around her stomach. Jack said he never remembers her sick when he was growing up, so she's probably not, but I don't know."

"Listen, Elizabeth, this is your wedding day. Try not to worry. After dinner, go home and I will worry about Charlotte. Tomorrow you can worry."

"Ok."

"Elizabeth! I know that look. You need to go have a nice time."

"Yes, Abigail." She hugged her and walked over to Jack.

"Dinner is served everyone," Abigail said from the kitchen.

After dinner, Abigail insisted that Jack and Elizabeth go home and she went to look in on Charlotte at her room in the saloon. She climbed the stairs and knocked on her door. Three times and no answer. She checked the knob and it was open. She walked in quietly and shut the door behind her.

"Charlotte?" She looked over at the bed and gasped. Charlotte was tossing and turning, sweating and moaning. "Charlotte! What's wrong?"

"My stomach, Abigail. It hurts so bad."

"Where Charlotte?"

"Here," she pointed to her lower right side.

"Oh my. Charlotte, I'm getting Faith."

Jack and Elizabeth walked into the row house. "Its good to be home," Elizabeth said.

"It is." Jack said as he reached for Elizabeth's hands.

"Maybe we should have stopped for some of your things on the way through town."

"No, I'll go tomorrow sometime and borrow Lee's wagon." He kissed her cheek.

"Ok." She watched as he took his jacket off and untied his tie. Her pulse quickened. "Um, I'm going to make tea, do you want some too?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll take some." He smiled at her, knowing she was nervous. He removed his shoes and went to sit on the couch to wait for her.

"Jack, I'll be right back, ok?"

"Sure, Honey." She walked upstairs to change out of her dress into something less confining, but she was having a hard time getting the buttons undone. Last time Julie helped her. This time, she was going to have to swallow her nervousness and ask Jack.

"Um, Jack? Can you come up here please?"

"Elizabeth? What is it?"

"I was going to change but I can't get all the buttons. Can you help me?" Her face turned pink as she turned around. She had managed to get all but two that were right in the middle of her back. He managed to get the last two buttons, although he didn't know how. All he could think about was the lacy camisole he could see through the unbuttoned areas. She turned around to face him. "Thank you, Sweetheart. I'll be down soon, ok?" He nodded, smiling at her new name for him.

"Actually, why don't I bring your tea up here to you in a few minutes?"

"Ok, thank you." He walked out of the room and she resumed nervously changing into her nightgown. She sat down in the chair at her vanity to wait.

She heard a knock on the bedroom door. Confused, she opened it, but realized he must have knocked because he didn't have any hands left to get the door handle. "Here's your tea, Honey," he said as he handed her the cup.

"Thank you." She took a sip and sat it down on her side table. He put his cup down too and started unbuttoning his shirt.

She turned around, suddenly embarrassed. "Elizabeth, you don't have to turn. You're my wife now."

"Ok, just habit I guess." She turned back to face him, catching his eye.

"You have a habit of turning around as I undress? I'm pretty sure that has never happened even once the entire time we've known each other," he teased as he put his shirt in the closet and untucked his undershirt from his pants.

"Very funny. You know what I mean."

"I do, I was trying to make you feel more comfortable." She was getting more and more uncomfortable as time passed.

She sat on the bed facing away from him. "Jack? Are you nervous, at all? You don't seem to be, but…"

He came over and sat down next to her, taking her hand. "I guess I am a little. You are?"

"Yes, very."

"Honey, look at me." She turned and looked. "You don't have to be nervous. It's me, same old Jack you've known for years."

"That's why I'm nervous. It's you. I don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never, ever, disappoint me, Elizabeth. I promise you."

"Well, is it ok if we just talk for awhile?"

"Of course, but let's talk in bed, because I'm freezing."

"Me too." She stood up exactly at the same time he did and they nearly ran into each other. They stared at each other for a moment. He stared at her loosely tied braid that was pulled over one shoulder. She stared at his bare, muscular arms that she could see now that he was shirtless. He untied the ribbon that was around the end of her braid and put it on her vanity, running his fingers through her hair. She watched him as he played with her hair. She put her hands on his arms, feeling the muscles with her fingertips. "I changed my mind, Jack."

"About what?"

"We don't need to talk."

"Are you sure, because…." She nodded.

"Very sure." She put her arms around his neck and smiled. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, Elizabeth."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack heard knocking, somewhere far away, but he kept hearing it. He also smelled Elizabeth's perfume, both of which confused his half-asleep mind. "Jack?" He heard Elizabeth's voice too. "Jack, Sweetheart. Wake up!" She nudged him. He opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth laying very close to him.

"Mmm…I thought I was dreaming. I'm glad I'm not," he said as he pulled her even closer to him.

"Jack someone is knocking on the front door."

"I thought I was dreaming that too."

"Can you go see who it is, please? I'm not dressed."

"Neither am I, but yes, I'll go." He kissed her cheek and then found her lips. They heard the knock again.

"Jack…"

"Oh, you want me to go now?"

"Yes, you silly man." She said with a giggle.

"Hey, you married this silly man," he said as he got dressed.

"Yes, I did, and I'm very glad."

"I'll be back soon."

Jack rushed down the stairs and opened the door. "Abigail? What are you doing here?"

"Jack, I'm so sorry to bother you, and I wouldn't if it wasn't very important."

"Abigail, please come in and tell me what's wrong."

"No, I can't stay, but it's your Mother. Jack, she's very ill." His face fell and turned pale.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Faith thinks it's appendicitis. We wired the doctor last night and he should be here in an hour. She's really bad, Jack. You need to come to the infirmary." He nodded.

"Thank you. I'm coming."

Abigail nodded and left to head back to town. Jack couldn't believe his mother was sick. She never got sick, not once that he could remember. He climbed the stairs to the bedroom and hurriedly changed.

"Jack? Who was at the door?"

"Abigail. She says my mom is very sick. I need to go to the infirmary." Elizabeth sat up looking alarmed.

"Oh no! Charlotte?"

"Yes, Faith thinks appendicitis. The doctor is coming soon. Abigail says it's really serious."

Elizabeth got out of bed and started dressing as well. "I'll be ready in five minutes."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Of course I want to. Jack, it's Charlotte. She's your mother and I care about her too." He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. She paused for a moment and put her hand on his face. "Jack, we'll get through this together, whatever happens." He looked at her and pulled her into his arms. She hugged him back for a moment and then she pulled away to finish getting ready.

"Ok, let's go." She took his hand and smiled gently.

When they got to the infirmary, Abigail met them at the door. "Where is she?" Jack asked.

"She's in that room right there," Abigail answered as she pointed to the room just off the waiting area.

Jack started to walk toward the room but Abigail stopped him. "Jack, you need to know something first." He looked at her, waiting for her news. "She's not doing well. If the doctor doesn't get here soon, she won't make it." He nodded and walked into Charlotte's room.

He slowly walked over to the bed where she was laying. She appeared to be sleeping, but she was tossing and turning. She was extremely pale and sweating. He reached for a rag next to the bed to dry her face and forehead. As he was doing that, her eyes opened. "Jack Thornton, why are you here? You should be with your wife."

"Ma, you're sick."

"I know what I am. Where's Elizabeth?"

"In the waiting room."

"Will you get her please?"

"Ma…."

"Jack, just do as I tell you for once. I don't have the strength to argue."

He got up and stuck his head out the door. "Elizabeth? Can you come here?" She rushed to the room and shut the door behind her. She walked over and took Jack's hand, letting him know she was there.

"Charlotte?"

"Elizabeth Thornton. You look beautiful this early in the morning?" Elizabeth just smiled and shook her head. Leave it to Charlotte to draw the attention away from herself, even when she's feeling so horrible.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky," Jack acknowledged as he looked at his wife of less than twenty four hours.

"Listen, both of you," Charlotte began. "Jack, I'm so proud of you, and the man you've become. It was hard to let you go become a Mountie after your Father, but you were grown and I knew your heart was set on it, so I didn't fight you too much." Jack snorted. "Don't be sassy, young man! I'm sick here." Jack looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "Anyway, I want you to know, that I'm proud. Now, I'm proud of both of you. You have been together a long time and you are there for each other, even when hard things come up. I can see how deeply you love each other, just by the looks you give, or the touches."

Charlotte took a deep breath and winced when she moved. The pain she was in was very evident on her face.

"Charlotte, you should rest. You can talk to us more later."

"Elizabeth, I'm not quite finished. I'm going to finish now because I might not get a chance to say this." Elizabeth nodded and squeezed Jack's hand again. "Jack, always remember to rely on Elizabeth. Don't get too wrapped up in your job that you lose sight of her and what you two have. You are going to be such a good father. Make sure you tell your children about me, ok?"

"What, Ma? Don't start talking like you are dying."

"Jack I know that I am very sick. I can feel my strength leaving me. I'm in a lot of pain and if the doctor doesn't come soon…." Elizabeth gasped and covered her mouth.

"Ma, you have to fight this."

"I am, but I also know that I can't hold on much longer."

"Ma…"

"Jack, come down here, Son." She held out her hand for him to grab. He kissed her hand and held it tightly as he knelt next to her bed.

"Ma, please don't give up." It was killing Elizabeth to see Jack begging his mom to hold on. She was trying to hold it together, trying to be strong, but it was becoming exceedingly more difficult as she watched the scene before her.

"I love you, Jack." Charlotte reminded him. "Don't forget that."

"Ma, I love you too, but you can't go, please." He started crying as he put his head on her bed.

Faith burst through the door at that moment with the doctor right behind her. Jack jumped up and stepped back, watching as they rushed his mother away into the other room. "Where are they taking her?" He looked lost.

"They need to operate, Jack." Elizabeth came up to Jack and stood in front of him. He dried his tears and looked away. "Jack, come here." She held out her arms and he walked into them, letting go and letting his wife comfort him. He tightened his hold on her, burying his face in her neck. She held him for a long time, not talking, just being there. She didn't know how to make it better and she was new to this wife thing, so she did whatever felt right and whatever he seemed to need.

He pulled back from their hug and looked at her. "Are you ok, Honey?" He kissed her lips and then her cheek. She nodded.

"I'm ok. What about you?" She put her hand on his face.

"I've been better." They heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Abigail walked in and looked at the two of them. She hugged Elizabeth and then Jack. "How are you both?"

"Ok. Is there any news yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, not yet. Why don't you both go home and I will come get you when they are done operating?"

"No, we're staying," Jack answered. "I can't leave her. I need to stay." Jack left the room to sit in the waiting area. He needed to think.

"Abigail, thank you for coming to get us this morning. I knew she didn't look good last night."

"I wish I hadn't had to, but she was so sick."

"No, I'm glad you did."

"How is he, Elizabeth?"

"I don't know. I'm not used to seeing him like he was a few minutes ago. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or how I'm supposed to handle this."

"Remember your vows to him yesterday? You promised to support him and encourage him. Do those things. He just needs to know you're there and everything else will work itself out."

"Right, I will. Any more wise words you want to share? I could use all you have."

"From what I can see, you are doing fine."

"Yeah, we are. I know what it means to be his best friend and to be his girlfriend. I'm comfortable with those. I'm just nervous about the wife part."

"Yes, last night was good, right? I mean, you got through the nervousness and it turned out well."

"Right."

"You will get through everything else just like that. Just be there for each other."

"Thanks Abigail." She hugged her friend. "I'm going to go see how he's doing."

Elizabeth walked out to the waiting room to sit with Jack, but he wasn't there. She looked out the window and saw him walking around. Not knowing if he would want to be by himself or with her, she couldn't decide what to do. She waited a few moments, watching his demeanor. He was pacing, looking off into the distance, his hands in his pockets. He seemed agitated, but yet calm. He must have sensed her watching him, because he looked at the window and his eyes softened and he smiled. She smiled back and went outside.

She walked up to him and took the hand he offered to her. "Its probably going to be a while before they have any news. Take a walk with me, Elizabeth?"

"Let's go." Even though it was sad and stressful what they were going through, she loved the thought of going with just him.

They walked the opposite direction of town, past the saw mill, out to the land that was now both of theirs, as of yesterday. They stopped on their hill, overlooking the valley they both loved. "I still can't believe this is where we are going to live, Sweetheart. It's so amazing." She looked over at him. He was staring, thinking, every so often, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Jack, what is it? Is it your Mom?" He looked at her and nodded.

"I don't want to lose her, Elizabeth." She held him close, their foreheads touching.

"Of course you don't. I don't either."

"I should have shown her this place. I shouldn't have waited. Why did I put it off? I put off proposing to you and almost lost you. Why don't I do things when I'm supposed to?"

"Listen to me, Jack. You haven't lost her yet. She may be ok and then you can show her. Also, you may have taken a long time proposing to me, but you didn't take a long time to marry me."

"I couldn't wait anymore," he said kissing her, letting his emotions take over. "I'm just glad you agreed," he said when he took a breath. He kissed her again and again, losing himself, forgetting about being scared.

"Jack?" she mumbled in between kisses. "We should go back."

He sighed and kissed her once more. "I love you. Thank you for being here with me."

"I promised to support you, and I always will. I love you too."

An hour after they left for their walk, Jack and Elizabeth walked back in the door of the infirmary. They both felt like they could face whatever was coming, because they had each other. "Faith? Is my mom out of surgery?" Jack asked.

Faith looked up with a serious look on her face. "Jack, let's talk in the office." He took a deep breath and squeezed Elizabeth's hand. All three of them walked in to the office and Faith shut the door. "Please have a seat," she gestured to the chairs by the desk. They sat down and waited. "Jack, your mom had appendicitis. Because she waited so long to tell anyone, and because we had to wait so long for the doctor, it almost ruptured."

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"If it had ruptured, she wouldn't have survived. As it is now, the doctor removed her appendix and has given her some medicine to prevent infection."

"So she's ok?" Jack asked.

"She's not out of the woods yet. She needs a few weeks to recover. We will keep her here for about a week and then she can go."

Jack was so relieved. He couldn't hold his tears back. Elizabeth leaned over and hugged him. Faith watched the two of them and then noticed both of them were wearing wedding rings.

"Thank you, Faith. Thank you so much for helping Charlotte," Elizabeth said as they stood up.

"You're very welcome. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"When did you two get married?"

"Yesterday," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you, Faith."

"Can I see my mom?" Jack asked.

"Let me check and see if she's awake. I'll be back."

A few minutes later Faith came and took Jack to Charlotte's room. Elizabeth went to sit in the waiting room.

Abigail came in the door as Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Elizabeth?"

"Abigail, I wondered where you went."

"I went to get food for you. Where's Jack?"

"He's in with Charlotte."

"Is she ok?"

"They don't know for sure. They took out her appendix but it had almost ruptured. She has to rest for a few weeks to recover and at least one week here."

"Oh my."

"Thank you for the food. We really appreciate it." Elizabeth sat down and sighed.

"How are you doing, Elizabeth?"

"Fine, why?"

"I know you and my guess is you have been concentrating so much on Jack and being strong for him, that you haven't let yourself breakdown yet."

"You could be right. Now what did you bring me to eat?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Elizabeth, don't forget to let him be there for you too." Elizabeth nodded. "I brought you soup and biscuits."

"Oh that sounds wonderful. I'm starving." Abigail handed her a cup and a spoon to eat her soup and a biscuit. The warm steam from the pot smelled so good and made Elizabeth feel comforted. She ate a spoonful and sighed. "This is so good. Can you teach me to make these?" referring to the biscuits.

"Sure, why don't you come over when things settle down and we will resume our lessons."

"Yes, I would like that."

Jack came out and sat next to Elizabeth. "How is she doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. She's not awake yet."

"Oh, ok. Abigail brought us soup, are you hungry, Sweetheart?"

"No, not really."

"Jack, you need to eat something. How about a biscuit?"

"Sure. Thank you." He took it from her and took a bite. He had to admit it was delicious. He just didn't have an appetite at the moment. He was exhausted though. He covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Hey, why don't you go sleep at the jail? Most of your stuff is still there."

"Will you come with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course. Abigail we are going to the jail to get some sleep. Can you come get us if anything changes?"

"Yes, I will."

"Thank you, Abigail," Jack said as they left the infirmary.

A few moments later they walked in the door to the jail and found Bill at Jack's desk. "How's Charlotte, Jack?"

"She's alive. She had surgery and we are waiting for her to wake up."

"Oh my. Well, I wish you the best."

"Thank you. Can you do my rounds for a few days? I need to be with her whenever I can."

"Of course."

"We're going to try to sleep. It's been a long day."

"Ok, I'm going to do afternoon rounds now." Jack nodded as they walked into the bedroom off the main room and shut the door.

Jack sat down on the bed to take off his shoes. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and removed his belt, placing them on the chair next to the bed. She removed her boots and took the pins out of her hair. Then she removed her socks and unbuttoned her own shirt and folded it, setting it on the chair too. He pushed the covers back on the small bed and climbed in, holding the covers back for her as she joined him. "This is nice, taking a nap with you." He kissed her cheek.

"After our nap yesterday, I realized that I really wanted to take another one. It was wonderful waking up in your arms." She moved back, her back against his chest, his arm around her waist.

"Elizabeth? How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I will be."

"You can tell me if something's wrong. I'm here to support you too."

"I know. Maybe we can talk later. Let's go to sleep." He snuggled closer, kissing her ear and then her neck.

"Love you, Elizabeth."

"Love you." Instead of going to sleep though, Elizabeth listened to Jack sleep and then thought about all that had happened the last two days. Almost giving up on her relationship with Jack, then making up with him, getting engaged, getting married and now dealing with Charlotte almost dying, watching Jack fall apart and then Charlotte not dying. So much happening and so much involving every emotion someone could possibly feel. Now she was laying in her new husband's arms, feeling wanted and needed and loved but also feeling overwhelmed. Tears started forming and falling and she kept wiping them away, trying not to wake Jack. He stirred, feeling Elizabeth shaking.

"Hey, Honey. Are you crying?"

She looked over her shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Elizabeth, look at me." She rolled over and looked at him, wiping her face. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I guess I'm feeling overwhelmed."

"By what?"

"Everything. Just everything."

"Are you talking about us getting married?" he asked, almost afraid of her answer.

"Among other things." He looked at her, a look on his face that she didn't recognize. "No, Jack, don't take that to mean that I regret marrying you. I don't, at all. It's everything from us almost breaking up, and then making up, getting engaged, getting married, being together for the first time, your mom almost dying and watching you so upset and then her not dying. It's so much, all at once. I just don't know what to do with my emotions."

"It was a lot."

"I know that life isn't supposed to be easy, but lately, I just wish it was."

"You get to go back to school tomorrow. Maybe that will help you get your mind off everything else."

"Maybe, or maybe I will just sit there thinking about how badly I want to be with you and worrying about Charlotte."

"Honey, you need to be patient with yourself. Everything will be back to normal soon, a new normal, but normal. Personally, marrying you and being with you and waking up next to you made me very happy. I can't wait to do that everyday for the rest of our lives."

"That's very sweet. Thank you for saying that." She kissed his chin and then found his lips. "You're a pretty good kisser, Jack Thornton."

"You think so?"

"Yes," she said, kissing him again. "Very good."

"Why am I a good kisser?"

"Let's see, for our first kiss…"

"Are you seriously going to talk about all of our kisses?"

"No, just a few."

"Ok, but forgive me if I fall asleep."

"Kissing me bores you?"

"Absolutely not. Talking about it, rather than actually kissing you might bore me a bit."

"How about if I demonstrate…"

"Ok. Just one. What one was your favorite?"

"You want me to pick one? How am I supposed to do that?"

"I have a favorite."

"Which one is your favorite, Jack?"

"Our first one."

"Why the first? I didn't know what I was doing."

"For the record, I would have never guessed you had never kissed anyone before. Also, that didn't matter. It was me, finally showing you that I wanted to be with you and it felt amazing to be that close to you."

She laid there, playing with his fingers, thinking. "Come on, Elizabeth, pick one."

"The one during our wedding."

"Yeah, when I heard Frank say I could kiss you…"

"Not that one. The one after your vows. You promised to show me every day that you love me and you thanked me for marrying you. Then you kissed me. This gentle, slow, soft kiss. It said so much. It made me want more." She shook her head, feeling the tears again.

"Elizabeth?"

"I'm just so grateful I have you. So grateful." She kissed his cheek. "I love you so much."

"Honey, I love you too. Let's try to sleep ok?"

"Yes, I'm exhausted." She put her head on his chest and held on tight.

Two hours later Elizabeth woke up starving so she got up and got dressed so she could go to Abigail's before heading to the infirmary. "Elizabeth? Where are you going?"

"Sweetheart, go back to sleep. I'm going to Abigail's and then the infirmary." She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I would rather have you here with me." She ran her hands through his hair.

"You're so handsome. I would rather still be there, but I am starving. I'm going to eat and then I'll go see your Mom." She leaned over and kissed him. "Bye."

"Love you."

"Love you," she said as she walked out the door.


End file.
